THUMB SUCKER
THUMB SUCKER is the first full-length album by PEDRO, released on August 28th, 2019. The album comes in CD only, CD+DVD and 2CD+Blu-Ray editions. First press limited editions come with a recording of PEDRO's first live and a photo book. The blu-ray release of the album includes a documentary, a photo book, and a bonus CD of re-recorded songs from zoozoosea. Pre-Release THUMB SUCKER received a pre-release in certain Tower Records stores on July 8th. However, during this pre-release, each track was sold on a separate CD for 100 yen each, rather than the album being released in full. Despite being pre-released separately, none of the titles for any of the tracks were revealed. Instead, each CD was named after the track number ("#01", "#02", "#03" etc.). Later that day, the album in its entirety was released for 300yen on iTunes. at a display of the pre-release CDs]] Tracklist CD CD= # Nekoze Kyousei-chuu (猫背矯正中; Hunchback Correction) # Dickins # STUPID HERO # NIGHT NIGHT # SKYFISH GIRL # EDGE OF NINETEEN # Bokenasu Seishun (ボケナス青春; Boiled Eggplant Youth) # Ochikobore Blues (おちこぼれブルース; Spilled Blues) # NOSTALGIC NOSTRADAMUS # ironic baby # Genkan Monogatari (玄関物語; Entrance Story) # Anata World (アナタワールド; You World) # Love To You Song (ラブというソング) |-|LE Bonus CD; "Super zoozoosea"= # Gomi Kuzu Loneliness # GALILEO # Jiritsu Shinkei Shucchouchu # Amakunai Tokyo # MAD DANCE # Happy ni Ikitekure # Uta |-|LE DVD= PEDRO First Live @ShindaitaFEVER& # Gomi Kuzu Loneliness # Amakunai Tokyo # GALILEO # Happy ni Ikitekure # MAD DANCE # Toumin Shoujo # Jiritsu Shinkei Shucchouchu # Uta # # Hontou Honki |-|LE Blu-Ray= PEDRO First Live @ShindaitaFEVER& # Gomi Kuzu Loneliness # Amakunai Tokyo # GALILEO # Happy ni Ikitekure # MAD DANCE # Toumin Shoujo # Jiritsu Shinkei Shucchouchu # Uta # # Hontou Honki * Documentary of the production of THUMB SUCKER Album Information Nekoze Kyousei-chuu * Lyrics: Ayuni D, Matsukuma Kenta * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta Dickins * Lyrics: Ayuni D * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta STUPID HERO * Lyrics: Ayuni D * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta NIGHT NIGHT * Lyrics: Ayuni D, Matsukuma Kenta, JxSxK * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta, Ayuni D SKYFISH GIRL * Lyrics: Ayuni D * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta EDGE OF NINETEEN * Lyrics, composition: Ayuni D Bokenasu Seishun * Lyrics: Ayuni D, Matsukuma Kenta * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta Ochikobore Blues * Lyrics, composition: Ayuni D, Matsukuma Kenta NOSTALGIC NOSTRADAMUS * Lyrics: Ayuni D * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta ironic baby * Lyrics: Ayuni D, Matsukuma Kenta * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta Genkan Monogatari * Lyrics: Ayuni D, Matsukuma Kenta * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta Anata World * Lyrics: Ayuni D * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta, Ayuni D Love To You Song * Lyrics: Ayuni D * Composition: Matsukuma Kenta Trivia * The album was pre-released on the fifth anniversary of first-generation BiS' disbandment. * When the album recieved a general release, some stores gave away free plastic thumbs to promote it. Category:PEDRO Releases Category:Ayuni D Featured In Category:2019 Albums Category:2019 Releases Category:Albums